Secret
by FieldHockeyGirl19
Summary: Tony comes into work one morning with a baby girl. It was 6 months since Kate Todd was killed in the line of duty. Who's the baby's mother? SPOILERS FOR TWILIGHT! Read & Review!


Chapter 1- The team finds out

Tony walks into the squad room carrying a baby in his arms.

"Who's baby is that, Tony?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Mine." Tony said, looking at his 11 month old daughter, Jocelyn.

"What's her name?" McGee asked Tony.

"Jocelyn. Josie is her nickname." Tony told McGee and Ziva.

"Who is Jocelyn's mom?" Ziva asked Tony.

"If you take a good look at her you will be able to tell." Tony said, since his daughter looks like Kate, her hair, and her eyes.

"Kate." McGee said after a few seconds of looking at Josie.

"You mean your old dead partner, Agent Todd?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Yeah." Tony told her.

"How was Kate Pregnant? we saw her everyday." McGee asked Tony.

"Remember when she when to see her sister in Miami, and was gone for 6 months, and i was gone for a week?" Tony told McGee.

"Yeah." McGee told him.

"That's when Jocelyn was born." Tony told him.

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny were watching from the stairs.

"Did you know Tony and Kate had a daughter together?" Director Shepard asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, how else would Kate be able to take 6 months of leave, and Tony a week." Gibbs told her.

"How old was Jocelyn when Kate was killed?" She asked Gibbs.

"5 months." Gibbs told Jenny, then he went downstairs to join his team.

* * *

"Dead petty officer in Norfolk. McGee gas the truck, Ziva tell Ducky, Tony take Josie down to Abby." Gibbs told his team.

Tony took Josie down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abby can you watch her? we have a crime scene to go to." Tony asked Abby.

"Of course. Who is she?" Abby asked Tony, taking her from Tony's arms.

"My daughter. I'll explain everything later. I got to go." Tony said leaving Abby's lab.

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, and McGee arrived at the crime scene, Ducky and Jimmy weren't there yet.

Ziva started taking pictures, while Tony started to interview witnesses, and McGee was collecting evidence. A few minutes later, Ducky and Jimmy arrived at the crime scene.

"Time of death is 8 hours ago." Ducky tells Gibbs.

"What's the cause of death?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

"Blunt force trauma to the head." Ducky told Gibbs.

When they were finished at the scene, they headed back to the navy yard. Tony went to take the evidence to Abby.

"Why didn't you tell me Kate is her mother?" Abby asked once Tony walked into her Lab.

"How did you find out?" Tony asked Abby.

"She looks exactly like Kate! Same auburn hair, and hazel brown eyes." Abby told Tony.

"Yeah she is." Tony said.

"What's her name?" Abby asked Tony.

"Jocelyn. Josie is her nickname." Tony told Abby.

"She's beautiful, I miss Kate so much." Abby told Tony.

"Me too, I asked Kate to marry me one week before she was killed, she said yes." Tony told Abby, before starting to cry.

"Oh Tony I'm so sorry!" Abby said.

"Here's the evidence, I'm going to take Jocelyn upstairs for a bit." Tony told Abby.

"Ok." Abby said to Tony before getting to work, while Tony got Josie and went upstairs to the squad room.

* * *

Tony was sitting at his desk holding Jocelyn in his arms while she was sleeping, catching up on paperwork, while McGee, Ziva and Gibbs were

FLASHBACK

"Caitlin Todd, will you marry?" Tony asked Kate.

"YES!" Kate said to Tony, then she kissed him.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Once the paperwork was finished, Tony asked all the team to meet in the squad room.

"Next month, December 25, is Jocelyn's first birthday, and I would like all of you to be there." Tony told the team.

"Of course we will be there." Abby told Tony.

"I'll make sure you don't have a case that day." The Director told Tony and the team.

"What are you doing for her birthday?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Kate's parents and brothers are coming from Indiana with their husbands and kids, and Kate's sister is coming from Miami with her husband and kids, I'll get a cake and pizza and their will be activities for all the kids." Tony told the team.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER, December 25, 2005

Today is Jocelyn's first birthday. Tony is busy getting ready when the door bell rang.

"Hi, Evelyn and Charles. come in." Tony said to Kate's parents.

"Hi Tony, Where's the birthday girl?" Kate's parents said to him, before walking inside.

"Upstairs, she's having a nap before everyone arrives." Tony told them.

Just then the doorbell rang again. it was Kate's sister Rachel, her husband & 2 kids.

"Hi Tony, How are you?" Rachel asked him.

"I'm fine. Jocelyn is upstairs sleeping." Tony told them.

"Ok." Rachel said, then said to her kids."You have to be quiet, your cousin Josie is sleeping."

10 minutes later, Kate's 3 brothers arrived with their wives and 11 kids.

"Hi guys come in, Jocelyn is sleeping, so you will have to be quiet." Tony told them.

"Ok where to put the presents?" Kate's brother Michael asked Tony.

"Over there." Tony said pointing to a pile of presents, then he heard Josie crying from upstairs.

Tony walked upstairs to Jocelyn's bedroom to get her.

"Hey Josie, your grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins are here." Tony told his 1 year old daughter.

Tony carried Josie downstairs to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Hey everyone! Here's the birthday girl." Tony said as he carried Josie downstairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOSIE!" They all said to her.

Tony handed Josie to Rachel, and he went into the kitchen to order pizza.

30 minutes later the pizza arrived and everyone ate, then had cake and ice cream.

"Josie's going to open presents now." Tony told the group.

Josie got a lot of Clothes from Kate's parents, Kate's brothers got Josie some toys, Rachel got Josie some books and Gibbs made Josie a rocking horse, Abby & McGee got Josie a pink tricycle, Ducky got her a doll.

"Here Josie, this is what Daddy and Mommy got you." Tony said handing her a box, and helping her unwrap it. Inside is a engraved baby bracelet with her name, and says 'Happy 1st Love Mommy & Daddy'.

Josie went to play with her cousins while Tony went into the kitchen.

"What are you thinking about Tony?" Kate's sister Rachel asked Tony, walking into the kitchen.

"Kate should be here." Tony told Kate's sister, Rachel.

* * *

FLASHBACK-6 MONTHS AGO

"SHOOTER!" Kate yelled dropping the shotgun, running in front of Gibbs, before taking a bullet to the chest.

Kate fell to the ground, landing on her side after being shot, Gibbs and Tony started shooting at the terrorist. When they were certain he was dead they went over to Kate.

"KATE!" Gibbs said, he and Tony ran over to Kate.

Tony rolled Kate on her back, then unzipped her jacket revealing her bullet proof vest with a bullet in it.

"You ok?" Tony asked Kate.

"Owww" Kate Groaned. "I just got shot at point blank range, DiNozzo. What do you think?"

"You're not going to Pilates class tomorrow." Tony told her.

Tony and Gibbs each take her arms to help her up.

"Protection detail is over Kate." Gibbs told her.

"You did good." Tony told Kate.

"For once, DiNozzo's right." Gibbs told Kate.

"Wow, I thought I'd die before I ever heard a comp-" Kate's last words before falling to the ground, dead.

Tony was shocked as his partner fell to the ground with a bullet in the head, leaving Tony with her blood all over his face.

"Ari." Gibbs said, just loud enough for Tony to hear him.

END OF FLASHBACK


End file.
